A Man's Love
by FireanIce17
Summary: Shippo is hurt and who saves him? Rin. Duh. What happens when he can't forget the girl that saves him? Read please and be nice! The M comes later wink wink


A Man's Love

My savior

Shippo whimpered again and tried to stand. His left leg had a long ugly gash on the side and was bleeding without any sign of stopping. Shippo tried to remain calm. He had to find inuyasha or kagome but he didn't know where they were.

When naraku had showed up there in the clearing that they had set up campin there had been a huge fight. When one of naraku's tentacles came at him kagome had thrown him back into the forest and then he had blacked out.

Shippo sniffed around him. Nothing smelled the same. It was all too different and his senses were reeling from the smell of his own blood. 'I have to get up. I won't die here!' The little kitsun struggled into a sitting position and looked around.

The surrounding trees and bushes were unfamiliar to him and he struggled to keep the tears from escaping down his cheeks. He was lost and if he did manage not to bleed to death he would probably be found by some demon and eaten. Shippo hung his head as the awful truth hit him.

"Are you alright?" a small voice said from behind him. He spun his head around but the sudden movement made him dizzy and he fell back down." Oh did I frighten you?" An anxious face appeared above him. It was a girl maybe a little younger then him judging by her small delicate features. She had raven black hair and soft brown eyes. Her small mouth was twisted into a frown. "What happened to you?"

Shippo tried to smile and say 'nothing'. He didn't want her to get hurt if any demons came looking for his blood.

Rin watched as the little fox demon struggled to smile and say something. She could see the pain on his little face as he looked up at her with glassy pain filled green eyes. His shining red hair was plastered to his forehead and his skin was pale. He finally managed to put a weak smile on his face. Her heart squeezed began to race. He was trying so hard and he was so brave. For some reason she felt all warm and fuzzy. She blushed and tried to ignore her odd emotions." where does it hurt?"

Shippo heard her question but just turned his head away. He hoped that if he ignored her she would just go away. She was so nice and he didn't want her to get hurt.

Rin watched the little kitsun turn his head away and shrugged. He could ignore her if he wanted. She had been with Lord Sesshomaru long enough to know that this little guy was in trouble even if he didn't want to admit it. She looked him up and down and noticed a long dark spot on his left leg. She reached out with a gentle finger and brushed it.

Shippo gasped as little shocks of pain shot through his leg at her touch. He winced and tried not to cry." I'm going to pick you up and take you to the river." Shippo turned at the sound of her voice and looked up at her. She smiled gently. "Its alright I know what I'm doing."

Rin slipped her hands underneath the small demon and lifted him. He winced but did not make a sound as she walked through the trees trying to avoid large roots and low branches. She reached the river and waded into the shallows. She kneeled and placed him gently on the beach and took off her top robe.

Shippo watched as the girl took of her kimono and placed it on the beach next to him. She started tugging on his pants trying to pull them off. Shippo let out a startled cry and tried to fight her but the pain eventually forced him to sit still." I'm sorry but I have to wash the blood out of your clothes or the demons will soon come for you my little friend."

She blushed when she finally succeed in pulling his pants off and quickly covered him with her kimono. She waded farther into the cold river and slowly worked the red stain out of his pants. The water around her turned red briefly and then was swept down stream. Rin turned back quite proud of her work and saw that the little demon was asleep. "Poor guy."

She waded back to him and set hi pants out to dry in the afternoon sun. She gently pulled her kimono back so she could look at the wound. An angry red slash ran along the outside of his left leg. She sighed when she saw that the bleeding had stopped.' It must be his demon blood finally kicking in.'

She tore a piece of her kimono off and dipped it in the water. The pink silk shimmered in the clear water and she sighed. Lord Sesshomsru would be mad that her new kimono was torn but he would forgive her. She carefully began to clean the wound, trying not to hurt the little kitsun. When the wound was cleaned to her best ability she bound it up with the pink cloth." That should hold until his friends come back for him."

She waded out of the cold water and sat on the beach drying her skin. She looked over at the sleeping fox demon. He really was very cute. His red hair sparkled in the sunlight and he had a smattering of freckles across his nose. She noticed a small bushy thing stuck under him. Rin reached out a hand to touch it and squeaked when it moved. 'It's his tail!' she realized and giggled. She gently stroked the soft fur. It was incredibly soft ' just like Lord Sesshomaru's tail.'

Rin gasped. He would be so angry at her for being late. She stood and quickly wrapped her kimono around herself and started into the trees. 'What about the little kitsun?' she turned and looked at him lying on the bank with his leg wrapped in her kimono.

She ran back and kissed his cheek. "I hope one day I will meet you again, my little friend." Rin stood and ran back into the forest to find her lord.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo walked through the forest ducking under branches and stepping over roots. This is where it had all happened. Where that girl had saved his life so long ago.

It had been seven years since that battle with naraku and it had not been the last but he had never forgotten the kindness or the sweetness of the girl who had cared for him.

Shippo had changed a lot since then. He had transformed into his adult form about two years ago. He was tall, about six feet tall, With long reddish gold hair tied back so as not to get in his way in battle. His green eyes were intelligent and sharp, always finding the weakest point of an enemy. Many of the women he met on his travels would describe him as the most beautiful red headed demon EVER!

Shippo smiled as he came into the now familiar clearing and sat on the banks of the river. He looked around and sighed. It had not a changed in the past seven years and looked exactly like it had long ago except for one thing. The girl never returned.

The cool wind brushed his face and he breathed in the smell of cherry blossoms. He let the sound of the rushing water soothe his mind and relaxed him. He lay back on the soft grass and closed his eyes. He had been May places in his life time but he had never felt comfort like this no matter where he went.

"Are you alright?" He tensed not willing to believe his own ears. It was absolutely impossible. It was a women's voice, soft and sweet to his ears. Shippo lay there praying that the spell would not be broken and he would see the girl who had haunted his dreams since she had left him on the river bank.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin stared with curiosity at the man who had entered her sanctuary. His long muscular body was spread out on the grass next to the river. His red hair glistened in the sunlight and lay next to his powerful arms. The man's features were sharp and well defined. She decided he was very handsome but he was so still." Are you alright?" she said softly.

He didn't say anything but she caught a slight movement out of the corner of her eye. The red thing that had been lying next to him twitched.' A tail?' A tail! She stared closely at him now. There was nothing boyish about him anymore and she couldn't be shur.

He sat up slowly and she took a step back. He opened his eyes and stared at her. Beautiful sparkling green eyes peered at her from under hooded eyelids. She those eyes. They were kind and brave and a tiny bit of boy-ish charm lurked in the depths though nothing else was boy-ish anymore. The rest of him was all man. She peered at him and then hesitantly" My little friend?"

Shippo stared at the beautifull women before him. Her ebony black hair flowed down her back blowing in the gentle wind. Soft brown eye gazed at him with curiosity and a kind of intensity he couldn't describe. Herperfect figure was clothed in a Dark blue kimono with tiny pick flowers embrodered into the silk. He slowly reached a hand up to finger the worn pink silk cloth that he used to tie back his hair. His eyes drifted over her face and rested on her lips. His hand slipped to his cheek.

He smiled and her heart stopped. "My savior."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I know this one is short but if people like it I'll write more. Just because I know you want to know what happens to rin and shippo. A very grown up shippo if I may say so my self! Oh yah and if you think Inuyasha is a jerk and think that Sesshomaru is the only guy for Kagome I have another story Called "Stolen Love". Please REVEIW! Cause I like people who review!


End file.
